1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a collapsible lamp shade structure and in particular to one comprising an upper fixing ring, a lower fixing ring, and a plurality of ribs which can be easily assembled to form a lamp shade and dismantled to reduce its volume, thereby facilitating its transporting, and making it easier for packaging purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional lamp shade (see FIG. 1) is composed of an upper fixing ring, a lower fixing ring, and a plurality of ribs which are welded between the upper and the lower fixing rings, and a cloth hood which is mounted on the outside of the frame and a lining is mounted inside the frame. However, this kind of lampshade cannot be dismantled or collapsed, and so it is bulky in volume, making it difficult for packaging and difficult for transportation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lampshade structure which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.